A enemy turned friend
by LightningAngel127
Summary: Lara croft has found out the truth about her parents. She returns home to progress what happened when she meets an enemy. A story about unlikely friendship. M for later chapters. Spoilers in this story!


**An enemy turned friend.**

**Chapter 1**

_Lara ran down the corridor and stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Mother?" Just a few meters in front of her stood her mother._

_"Mother it's me Lara" Lara took a step forwarded, her mother turned around to reveal her zombie like face._

_"No...No...No...No" Lara couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. Her mother has become a thrall. Her mother rushed towards Lara growling._

_Lara grabbed her pistol and raised it._

_"No.. You are not my mother, my mother died a long time ago" Lara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening fire on the thing that was her mother. Lara shot it until it fell off the edge of the cliff into a pool of eitr._

_Lara fell to her knees unable to progress what happened._

CRASH!

Lara shot upright in her bed. A thin layer of sweat covered her body. She was having a nightmare and was glad to be awake but what made that noise sacred her greatly. Lara reached under her pillow and grabbed the pistols she keep there. She glanced around her bedroom but it was too dark to see anything. As she looked around she caught a glance of two glowing amber eyes. _Fuck_. Lara knew those eyes, those eyes belong to her doppelganger.

Lara jumped out of bed and raised her pistols to fire at her doppelganger but before she knew what had happened her doppelganger had grabbed her pistols and thrown them on the other side of the room. Lara took a swing at her, she dodged it easily and then pushed Lara up against the wall, holding her hand above her hand.

Lara struggled the break the doppelgangers grip but it was impossible, the doppelganger was much stronger then she was. She continued to struggle when the doppelganger spoke.

"Lara please don't struggle, I'm not here to hurt you. If you stop struggling I'll let you go" her voice had the same tune to it but there was something different about it; Lara couldn't work it out.

"Are you here to kill me?" Lara snarled. She didn't believe the doppelganger.

"No I'm not. Remember I have free will, you freed me" Lara remembered what had happened under the manor.

"Why are you here then?" Lara asked. She had stop struggling so the doppelganger had released her. She rubbed her wrists; the doppelgangers grip was tight. The doppelganger saw her rubbing her wrist.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked, her voice had concern in it which surprised Lara.

"No you didn't, you grip was tight that's all" Lara mumbled. This was weird. Her doppelganger had randomly shown up in the middle of the night but didn't want to kill her so why was she here then? Her doppelganger mumbled some sort of apology.

"So why are you here?" Lara asked again as she grabbed her guns from the floor, she was still wary.

"I came to tell you Natla is dead" the doppelganger whispered. Lara nodded her head. She still didn't understand why her doppelganger came to her house in the middle of the night to tell her that.

"Good, but that still doesn't tell me why you came to my house in the middle of the night" Lara said.

"I...I..." Her doppelganger looked away. "I have no one, nowhere to go, no tasks to complete...I have no purpose" her voice was a whisper. Her words shook Lara. Her doppelganger was lonely, was that why she was here?

"What do you mean 'no purpose'?" Lara asked. She placed the pistols down, she didn't feel like her doppelganger was there to hurt her anymore. Her doppelganger took a long, deep breath before speaking.

"Natla's last orders for me was to kill you...then myself" her voice was low and husky. Suddenly rage flowed through Lara's body. Natla wanted her to kill herself just because she was no longer needed? _What a sick bitch._

Lara was jolted from her thoughts. Her doppelganger had fallen to the floor. At first Lara thought she had been shot but she soon realised that she was crying softly. Lara rushed to her doppelgangers side and threw her arms around her waist. Her doppelganger stiffened for a moment but then buried her head into Lara's neck.

"Hey it's alright, Natla's dead now, you're safe I promise" Lara could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth but deep down she knew that she really meant what she's said. Lara picked up her doppelganger and glided her towards the bed. Lara laid her doppelganger down and then crawled under the covers. Her doppelganger had a strange look on her face.

"What are you doing Lara?" She whispered.

"Shhh get some sleep we'll talk about what we going to do with you tomorrow" Lara whispered. She felt her doppelganger snuggle up to her and wrap her arms around her waist.

"Thank you Lara... For trusting me" Her doppelganger mumbled.

"Get some sleep" The two fell asleep holding each other in their arms.


End file.
